the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Ave the king / saga of Aventuras
Long ago an elf by the name of Aventuras lived with his mother, Venya, a Vanyar elf, and his father, Orthuk, lord of the house of the shining spear, a Noldor elf, and his baby brother, Taylor, they lived in the house of the shining spear next to a village of humans so to study and protect them, Aventuras was equivalent to sixteen human years and was set to marry a beautiful human woman named, Arlen, his life had been a good one as prince of the house of Sil-Ecthel, or the house of the Shining Spear, named after the enchanted spear, Artos, which contained light from the two trees of valinor, given to his father by the Valar, and no evil had ever attacked until one day a raiding party of orcs had attacked, his father and mother managed to slay many orcs but they were eventually struck down and with their dying breaths they gave Avery the Artos and the magical ring Calenmîr . Aventuras ran to try to save his beloved but was only in time to see her killed by an Orc. He used the shining spear to defeat the last of the orcs and, heartbroken, he swore revenge upon Morgoth. He managed to make it in time to slay the Orc about to strike down his baby brother. He then took his baby brother who he had protected to the high elves in Lindon and gave them to an elven family living in Mithlond to raise, and then left. He joined Feanor's quest to destroy Morgoth and eventually reached his dark palace. He, enraged in the way only one who has lost everything can be, engaged his foe, the dark one, Morgoth in battle and managed to stab into his chest with the Shining Spear containing a small amount of the light of the two trees Which burned Morgoth. Try as he might though Morgoth defeated him and took his spear before locking him up, and there Aventuras stayed, being tortured for many years, until Fingolfin attacked Morgoth allowing him time to use the ring Calenmîr power to teleport himself to his spear. After retrieving his spear he helped Fingolfin battle Morgoth and once again stabbed him in his chest but this time he fled for he feared the might of Morgoth and fingolfin was captured, only he escaped Morgoth. After he fled he entered a self imposed exile until recently when he decided to journey to the kingdom of the High-Elves, where he found out his deeds had been forgotten and so he took the name Ave and decided to make a new name for himself, as the last known heir to the house of the shining spear, and someday he hopes to see his beloved once again in this world or another. After living with the elves he set out to rebuild the elves of Avari and lead it into greater heights than ever before as the third king of the Avari. Category:Players Category:Elves